


⭐️YEOLLIEPOPDAY ROUND 4 REVEALS! Thank you everyone!🔥

by yeolliepopday



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: yeolliepopday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolliepopday/pseuds/yeolliepopday
Summary: Reveals everyone! Thank you!





	⭐️YEOLLIEPOPDAY ROUND 4 REVEALS! Thank you everyone!🔥

Hello loves! 🌸

Firstly, regarding our round 4 that has just finished: thank you to all 26 wonderful writers for completing their amazing fanfics! Your hard work and dedication will never go to waste, so continue doing your best for the things you love! And my special “thank you” goes to the pinch hitters (@northofthehouse, @xo_thefirst, @toyhouses, and to the participants who who were also pinch hitters @zwolftenaugust and @Sugar_and_Salt (did 2 pinch hits!)) and beta readers!! Your help won’t be forgotten by me neither by the writers that received your help with their fic and the recipients that received their gifts! A lot of people offered to help with beta reading and pinch hitting, I’m also really thankful to you all!

  
For the writers that unfortunately had to drop out, I thank you for joining our exchange and providing great prompts! Everyone knows it’s quite a challenge and life gets rough sometimes, so don’t blame yourself, we (not only the mod, but the readers and writers) understand you completely regarding this matter! I wish everyone the best so you’ll be able to overcome all the life challenges too! 💗

  
Thanks to everyone’s help this round is over successfully, with 29 posted fics! The most written pairing was a tie! Chanyeol/Baekhyun and Chanyeol/D.O had with 6 fics each, followed by Chanyeol/Chen with 4 fics. A total of ~223k words were written!

  
It was a great time with everyone, thank you as always! With this, round 4 is finished! 🎉

* * *

**REVEALS!**

**DAY 1**  
**[💝](https://t.co/7HMtdUX78L?amp=1) One Step at a Time** | Chanyeol/D.O | M | 5098w  
For @[peachyblush ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush)by @[paltandsepper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/)  
**[💝](https://t.co/G3obTyfI0S?amp=1) if we love(d) again** | Chanyeol/Chen | T | 5789w  
For @[soondubu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soondubu) by @[dreamingkkai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingkkai)  
**[💝](https://t.co/GOJsLgRMLK?amp=1) Sessions** | Chanyeol/Woozi (SVT) | T | 9493w  
For @[clandestine_xo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestine_xo) by @[cottoncandyboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mik0rin)

**DAY 2**  
**[💖](https://t.co/AuVtriPFap?amp=1) lean on me** | Chanyeol/Baekhyun | T | 8628w  
For @[kaileidohscope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileidohscope) by @[cocobunki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocobunki)  
**[💖](https://t.co/E7Up9Xy9Ga?amp=1) The Easy Way Out** | Chanyeol/D.O | T | 9291w  
For @[fopsyche94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fopsyche94/) by @[Sugar_and_Salt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt/)  
**[💖](https://t.co/1Z9QD2c97z?amp=1) As long as there's a chance (oh, come on, come on, come on)** | Chanyeol/Sehun | M | 17319w  
For @[ProudHaikyuuTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudHaikyuuTrash/) by @[shahondin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shahondin)

**DAY 3**  
**[🎁💘](https://t.co/VmA3m05bde?amp=1) May you never wander too far** | Chanyeol/Baekhyun | T | 2530w  
For EVERYONE by @[soondubu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soondubu)  
**[💘](https://t.co/hlq5VYVXuI?amp=1) cracked mirror.** | Chanyeol/Chen | M | 8754w  
For @[dreamingkkai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingkkai) by @[Sugar_and_Salt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt/)

**DAY 4**  
**[💗](https://t.co/ZRBGnQF3tB?amp=1) All My Lives** | Chanyeol/Kris | G | 2848w  
For @[zwolftenaugust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwolftenaugust) by @[ACatWhoWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites)  
**[💗](https://t.co/L8qvuHNRKL?amp=1) rest your head (on your girlfriend's breasts)** | fem!Chanyeol/fem!D.O | M | 12771w  
For @[cocobunki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocobunki) by @[peachyblush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush)

**DAY 5**  
**[💞](https://t.co/dZmeIkue7t?amp=1) Partners in Crime-Solving** | Chanyeol/D.O | T | 2665w  
For @[zwolftenaugust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwolftenaugust) by @[ACatWhoWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites)  
**[💞](https://t.co/ySpgP3JTrT?amp=1) I Just Haven’t (Realized I) Met You (Already) Yet** | Chanyeol/Lay | M | 8663w  
For @[jusdefraise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusdefraise) by @[iamleegracey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamleegracey)

**DAY 6**  
**[🧡](https://t.co/OwsHvJxtvy?amp=1) Slow Dancing in a Burning Room** | Chanyeol/Chen | T | 3383w  
For @[seoulthirsty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulthirsty) by @[clandestine_xo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestine_xo)  
**[🧡](https://t.co/lGhsMoPMPn?amp=1) where the road goes** | Chanyeol/Kris | T | 10849w  
For @[cottoncandyboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mik0rin) by @[kyuthighs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuthighs)

**DAY 7**  
**[💜](https://t.co/8LGK3m15UI?amp=1) Leave a Light On** | Chanyeol/Kris | G | 3933w  
For @[shahondin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shahondin) by @[zwolftenaugust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwolftenaugust)  
**[💜](https://t.co/PPs717ZuDo?amp=1) Second Chances** | Chanyeol/Baekhyun | T | 20349w  
For @[exobubz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exobubz) by @[ProudHaikyuuTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudHaikyuuTrash/)

**DAY 8**  
**[💛](https://t.co/tHPqUVzrgb?amp=1) Let's Play Pretend (Boyfriend)** | Chanyeol/Baekhyun | T | 7531w  
For @[carpesoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo) by @[exobubz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exobubz)  
**[🎁💛](https://t.co/dzjuYFtobA?amp=1) friday nights are reserved for you and i** | Chanyeol/Xiumin | M | 7474w  
For EVERYONE by @[jusdefraise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusdefraise)

**DAY 9**  
**[💙](https://t.co/gLQIGlZVju?amp=1) A Life Worth Saving** | Chanyeol-Centric, Chanyeol/Sehun | T | 3441w  
For @[cherrybaeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybaeks) by @[xo_thefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst)  
**[💙](https://t.co/ArB3eMvsjU?amp=1) as the moon; so beautiful.** | Chanyeol/D.O | G | 8262w  
For @[bloodred_ander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodred_ander/) by @[carpesoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo)

**DAY 10**  
**[🎁❣️](https://t.co/nGRyQWT8jO?amp=1) Love Shot** | Chanyeol/D.O | E | 12012w  
For EVERYONE by @[bloodred_ander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodred_ander/)  
**[❣️](https://t.co/Rtg2s2tW7z?amp=1) stay** | Chanyeol/Lay | E | 12320w  
For @[iamleegracey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamleegracey) by @[quavemire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quavemire)

**DAY 11**  
**[💚](https://t.co/fnINUO59bu?amp=1) A Part of You Has Made It Here** | Chanyeol/Multiple | T | 2949w  
For @[ACatWhoWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites) by @[northofthehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northofthehouse)

**DAY 12**  
**[❤️](https://t.co/C4UFfPaA0j?amp=1) let me sweep you off your feet** | Chanyeol/Xiumin | E | 14026w  
For @[paltandsepper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/) by @[dejakyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietsoba)

**DAY 13**  
**[💝](https://t.co/DMlMdcByI8?amp=1) Steady, Steady, Volatile** | Chanyeol/Lay/Xiumin | T | 4502w  
For @[quavemire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quavemire) by @[Sugar_and_Salt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt/)

**DAY 14**  
**[🎁💖](https://t.co/2XWFexscbO?amp=1) I'm With You** | Chanyeol/Baekhyun | M | 6008w  
For EVERYONE by @[kaileidohscope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileidohscope)

**DAY 15**  
**[💘](https://t.co/P6T7pAEKEK?amp=1) hearing colors, seeing your voice** | Chanyeol-Centric, Chanyeol/Baekhyun | G | 5139w  
For @[dejakyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietsoba) by @[cherrybaeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybaeks)  
**[💘](https://t.co/0A7d3AS4pK?amp=1) I Fall Apart (I'd Come for You)** | Chanyeol/Chen | G | 3125w  
For @[Sugar_and_Salt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt/) by @[zwolftenaugust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwolftenaugust)

**DAY 16**  
**[💗](https://t.co/hbvG2Dn8jf?amp=1) A week to remember** | Chanyeol/Xiumin | G | 3308w  
For @[kyuthighs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuthighs) by @[telefrosted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhouses)

* * *

❣️ Yeolliepopday had a total of 193 fanfics and approximately 1,507M words written! The most popular pairing of all rounds was Chanyeol/D.O with 42 fanfics! 💝

As always, leave a friendship meme in the comments! (this round I won't put a form because I don't know how to do it on ao3 (laughs), but feel free to say what you'd like about yourself, let's be friends!) 🌈 Don’t forget to say your fandoms, biases and if you guessed any fics correctly! ✨

As great as it was to run this exchange for 4 rounds (since October of 2013 /gasps), I’ve decided to put yeolliepopday to rest after a lot of thinking. It was a really meaningful experience to me, being able to mod the Chanyeol fic exchange, but sometimes good things must come to an end for better things to come. I’ve made great memories with all of you through twitter interactions, and maybe even through email exchanges!! I thank you for all the sweet messages I’ve ever received and for everything until now! I’m sure everyone has aged quite a bit since the start of the “exo exchanges”, as I have myself (laughs), so make sure to stay healthy and safe always! I hope we can continue cheering as one for exo and grow together as fans all around the world. Wishing everyone the best with my whole heart! 

With love,

⭐️YeolDay mod.

09.25.2019


End file.
